Takaramono
by aicchan
Summary: Apa seperti ini rasanya punya teman? Orang yang bisa aku percaya, orang yang membuatku nyaman menunjukkan siapa aku. Orang yang bisa menerimaku apa adanya. -Gen PoV Fic. ANGST. Enjoy- Diusahakan seCanon mungkin.


**Takaramono**

**宝物**

**-Treasure-**

Disclaimer : Yellow Tanabe

Chara : Shishio Gen

Genre : Friendship

Rated : T

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Menyebalkan."

Itulah yang pertama kali aku pikirkan saat masuk dalam kelas 2-1 SMP Karasumori. Menggelikan sekali, selama ini aku tidak pernah mengikuti sistem pendidikan yang normal seperti ini.

Normal.

Kata itu membuat batinku tersenyum sinis. Bagaimana mengharapkan sesuatu yang normal kalau aku sendiri saja berada di luar garis normal.

Andai saja ini bukan perintah langsung dari Ketua, aku tidak akan mau datang ke sini.

.

.

"Shishio kun, kau pindahan dari SMP mana?"

"Rumahmu di mana, Shishio kun?"

Suara murid-murid perempuan di kelas yang mengerubutiku seperti semut mengerubuti gula sangat menyebalkan. Tak berniat menjawab, aku berdiri dan langsung pergi begitu saja. Kakiku melangkah menyusuri koridor sekolah yang ramai di jam istirahat. Sengaja aku lewat kelas 2-2, karena di kelas itulah ada orang yang membuatku penasaran, adik Ketua, Sumimura Yoshimori. Tapi aku tidak melihat sosoknya di kelas itu.

Malas mencari, aku pun mengelilingi sekolah ini, biar bagaimana, ini akan jadi tempatku bekerja sampai batas waktu yang tidak ditentukan. Setidaknya aku harus mengenal _landscape_ daerah yang memiliki kekuatan misterius ini. Selaginya aku menjelajahi seluruh penjuru sekolah, aku merasakan sebuah kekuatan yang sudah aku hafal benar, sama seperti milik Ketua. Shikigami. Kebetulan, in pasti milik dia yang bernama Sumimura Yoshimori. Kalau aku menghancurkan shikigami itu, yang asli pasti akan segera muncul.

Tanpa harus mengeluarkan tenaga berlebihan, aku bisa segera menghancurkan shikigami itu seketika setelah dia muncul ke hadapanku. Lemah sekali. Shikigami milik ketua berlipat kali lebih kuat dari ini. Kesal, aku pun beralih ke tempat lain. Sempat berurusan dengan berandalan di belakang gedung SMA, juga bertemu dengan guru aneh yang memiliki peliharaan siluman ular berkepala tiga.

Ketika itu, muncul lagi shikigami, kali ini berbentuk burung gagak. Kali ini sepertinya hanya untuk mengawasi keadaan, tapi biar bagaimana, tetap saja lemah...

"HEI KAU! BERHENTI DI SANA!"

Sebuah suara berseru padaku. Akhirnya muncul juga. Lama sekali. Aku melompat tinggi dan menangkap dua shikigami burung lainnya sementara dibelakang, aku tahu dia mengejarku.

"Lambat sekali." Gumamku.

Sekali lagi aku menjejak kuat dan membumbung tinggi hingga mencapai pagar kawat di bagian atap sekolah.

"BRENGSEK! JANGAN LARI KAU!"

Tak menghiraukan seruannya, aku terus berlari di sisi pagar kawat itu, saat melirik ke belakang, aku lihat dia bisa menyusulku, meski jaraknya jauh, "... Boleh juga" dalam sepersekian detik, aku merubah arahku dan melesat langsung ke arahnya. Dia bisa menghindari seranganku, meski reaksinya lambat.

Satu dua serangan berikutnya, aku segera tahu kalau dia ini sama sekali tidak menguasai teknik beladiri, dengan mudah aku menghempaskannya memakai tendanganku. Sungguh... sangat... lemah.

Aku berdiri memandang sosok penerus nama Sumimura yang tersungkur di lantai atap seraya mengerang kesakitan.

"Apa kau memang selemah ini?" Kataku, "Bukannya kau terlalu bergantung pada kekkaijutsu milikmu itu? Kecepatanmu juga mengecewakan."

Dia memandang tajam padaku, lalu dia memakai salau satu jutsu milik Kekkaishi untuk mengurungku. Namun sekali lagi, ini terlalu lemah...

Bisa kulihat raut wajahnya yang pucat dan terkejut. Tak heran, aku, dengan satu tanganku yang berubah menjadi cakar besar, berhasil merobek kekkai tipis yang rapuh itu. tepat saat itu, datang seorang gadis yang aku tahu dia adalah penerus keluarga Yukimura.

"Jangan bercanda. Mustahil kekkai milik seorang penerus bisa begini lemah. Atau mungkin aku saja yang berharap terlalu banyak."

Dua Kekkaishi itu masih memandangku lekat.

"Responmu lambat, kemampuanmu juga masih rendah... malas sekali memikirkan kalau aku harus menjaga orang macam kalian."

Akhirnya setelah kebisuan dari mereka, Sumimura bicara juga, "Kau... siapa sebenarnya kau ini?"

"Dari Unit Satuan Tempur Urakai, Shishio Gen. Aku dikirim kemari untuk melindungi Karasumori dan membantu para Kekkaishi." Aku memandang si Sumimura, "Apa kau benar-benar adik orang itu?"

Sumimura dan Yukimura tampaknya masih belum mendapat kabar apapun dari ketua, karena mereka sama sekali tidak berkomentar.

"Urakai... Apa yang kau bicarakan? Jelaskan!"

Aku mengenbalikan bentuk tanganku menjadi sedia kala, "Aku hanya diutus untuk melindungi Karasumori ini karena ada sekelompok besar ayakashi yang mengincar tanah ini. dua orang Kekkaishi tidak akan bisa melindungi tempat ini sendiri, karena it-"

"TUNGGU DULU!" Sumimura memotong ucapanku, "Jadi siapa kelompok ayakashi ini?"

"Belum ada kepastian, masih dalam investigasi. Yang jelas akan ada penyerangan besar-besaran dalam waktu singkat. Kalau kemampuan kalian tetap seperti ini, Karasumori tidak akan bisa dipertahankan." Aku memandang wajah pemud ayang sebaya denganku itu, "Aku mengharapkan lebih darimu karena kau adik orang itu."

"Kau..." Sumimura berdiri pelahan, pasti tempat yang terkena tendanganku tadi masih terasa sakit, masih untung aku tidak mematahkan tulangnya sekalian, "Kau— apa hubunganmu dengan Masamori?"

Aku diam sejenak, ketua ingin tak ada informasi tentangnya bocor keluar, "... Tak ada keharusan aku menjawab itu." kataku.

"Kkkhh... KUHAJAR KAU!"

Belum lagi sempat bereaksi, mendadak dari atas kepalaku muncul sebuah kekkai yang telak menghantamku... Sial... aku kurang waspada. Ternyata si gadis Yukimura itu punya tenaga yang hebat. Aku terduduk sambil memegangi kepalaku yang terasa nyeri, dan sepertinya si Sumimura itu juga mengalami hal yang sama... Aku memandang gadis berambut hitam panjang yang kini berkacak pinggang itu.

"Kalian ini apa-apaan? Sembarangan saja memakai kekuatan kalian di siang bolong dan di lingkungan sekolah seperti ini!" Katanya galak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Tokine? Aku sedang ada urusan dengan-" ucapan Sumimura terpotong karena sebuah kekkai lain menghantam wajahnya, membuatnya seketika tersungkur tanpa daya. Gadis Yukimura itu tak bisa diremehkan.

"Jangan menyela, Yoshimori!" Yukimura memandangku tajam, "Aku masih belum mengerti siapa dan apa alasanmu datang kemari. Tapi karena kau mengatakan kalau kau ada di pihak kami, ku rasa aku akan coba percaya padamu. Jadi setidaknya, kita bisa berkenalan dengan cara normal." Dia mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

Saat itu aku langsung berdiri dan berjalan melewatinya begitu saja. Kesan pertama yang sangat tidak menyenangkan. Hhh... belum apa-apa aku sudah tidak betah di sini.

.

.

.

Hari bergulir menjadi minggu, tak terasa sudah hampir satu bulan aku bertugas di Karasumori ini. Bisa dibilang—kalau situasi berubah tidak sesuai dengan apa yang aku perkirakan. Belum lama ini, ada 5 ayakashi yang datang ke Karasumori, katanya sih hanya ingin bicara, tapi ujung-ujungnya mereka malah mengacau disini. Tapi bukan itu yang membuatku kesal, harga diriku direndahkan dengan sempurna dihadapan ayakashi bernama Kaguro. Hanya dengan satu serangan, dia bisa mengalahkan aku. Bukan hanya itu saja, pengaruh dari serangannya bahkan membuatku jadi tidak bisa mengontrol diri dan sempat berubah penuh menjadi ayakashi. Untunglah Hiba san datang, kalau tidak... mungkin aku akan mengamuk dengan sosokku yang bukan lagi sekedar seorang ayakashi majiri, melainkan seorang ayakashi sempurna.

Andai dua Kekkaishi itu melihat sosok ayakashi sempurnaku, mereka pasti akan makin membenciku...

"Oi, Shishio!"

Suara Sumimura menyadarkanku dari lamunan. Aku memandang ke bawah dan melihat dua Kekkaishi muda itu.

"Shishio, turunlah! Kami ingin bi-"

Tak mendengarkan apa yang ingin dia sampaikan sampai akhir, aku melesat pergi dari batang pohon tempatku bersantai. Untuk apa mendengarkan? Mungkin mereka cuma mau mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Setelah melanggar aturan utama untuk anggota Yagyou yang merupakan seorang ayakashi majiri adalah tidak boleh berubah dengan sempurna. Karena aku sudah melanggar aturan itu, aku tidak akan ditugaskan lagi di sini. Paling parah, aku akan dikeluarkan dari Yagyou.

Apalagi mereka sudah mendengar dari Hiba san tentang masa laluku yang nyaris saja membunuh saudara kandungku sendiri. Mereka pasti membenciku sekarang. Tak ada lagi yang bisa aku lakukan sekarang.

"SHISHIOOO!"

Semakin ngotot mereka mengejar, semakin cepat aku melesat pergi. Sungguh, aku tidak mengerti arti tindakanku ini. Aku harusnya tidak punya urusan apa-apa dengan mereka selain masalah 'pekerjaan' saja. Tapi kenapa... kenapa aku merasa tidak rela kalau harus pergi dari sini? Apa—akhirnya aku bisa menganggap mereka sebagai orang yang bisa aku percaya?

"SHISHIO! SHISHIO TUNGGUUUUU!" suara Sumimura makin menghilang dan akhirnya tak lagi terdengar.

Aku berhenti di salah satu cabang pohon, _"... Apa mereka menyerah?" _batinku. Saat itu, aku merasakan hawa kehadiran seekor ayakashi kecil. "Ya—sampai aku ditarik dari sini, aku akan melaksanakan tugasku dengan baik."

Aku melihat ayakashi itu terbang berputar di halaman sekolah. Sungguh bodoh. Sama saja meminta dimusnahkan. Aku mentransformasi lengan kananku dan menuju ke ayakashi itu. Namun saat aku mendekat, ada kejanggalan di sana, kenapa ayakashi itu terbang berputar di satu tempat saja. Lalu aku melihat ada sebuah ember di bawah ayakashi itu, yang ternyata terikat dengan salah satu kekkaijutsu.

Sial... ini jebakan!

Selaginya berpikir begitu, mendadak tangan dan kakiku terbelenggu oleh kekkai yang ternyata adalah milik Yukimura. Gadis itu memang punya kontrol yang sangat bagus. Aku berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi percuma, kekkai itu lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

"YOSHIMORI!"

Sontak aku menoleh ke hawa yang sudah aku hafal benar. Yoshimori berdiri di atap teras sekolah dengan senyum kemenangan. Detik berikutnya, aku pun terpaksa tunduk oleh kekuatan Sumimura. Harus aku akui, keunggulan Sumimura memang hanya di tenaga saja...

Aku pun berdiri dan membersihkan pakaianku dari tanah dan debu yang menempel sementara dua Kekkaishi itu berdiri dengan wajah garang padaku. Yah—dengarkan saja apa yang mau mereka katakan. Toh setelah ini aku akan pergi.

"Ayo Yoshimori! Minta maaf padanya. Kau menimpanya dengan kekkai sebesar itu. pasti sakit." Ujar Yukimura.

Sumimura memandangku, "K-kau yang salah. Kenapa harus lari seperti itu?"

Satu hantaman telak meluncur ke kepala Sumimura, "Kau ini! Aku kan bilang kau harus minta maaf!"

"Tapi itu memang salah dia!"

... kedua orang itu memang akrab... merasa tak ada gunanya aku di sini, aku pun berbalik, namun belum lagi aku melangkah, sebuah kekkai menahan kakiku dan membuatku dengan sukses jatuh lagi menghantam tanah. Sudah begini— kesal juga rasanya.

"Kalian ini apa-apaan?" Seruku.

Tak disangka, Yukimura membalas dengan suara yang lebih keras, "KAU YANG APA-APAAN, SHISHIO GEN!" Seru gadis itu, "UNTUK APA Kai BERLARI DARI KAMI? APA KAU PIKIR KAMI MENAKUTKAN?"

Kalau boleh jujur... Yukimura ini memang menakutkan.

"Gen kun... kalau kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa, kami tidak akan mengerti." Ujar Yukimura dengan nada yang lebih lunak, "Kami memang sudah dengar semua tentangmu dari Hiba san, dan kami juga tahu kalau kau mungkin akan ditarik dari Karasumori ini. Tapi kalau kau ingin tinggal, bukankah kau bisa katakan itu pada Hiba san?"

Aku terdiam memandang dua orang itu. Apa mereka sungguh-sungguh? Apa mereka yakin membiarkan monster sepertiku berkeliaran di dekat mereka?

"... Itu— bukan hal yang bisa kita putuskan sendiri. Urakai... tidak sesimple itu." Ujarku, sekali lagi membohongi kata hati.

Tak kusangka, Sumimura mendekatiku dan mencengkram bagian depan bajuku, memaksaku berdiri, "BERHENTI BICARA BEGITU!" serunya dengan suara yang luar biasa kencang, "KAU SENDIRI YANG BILANG KAU TIDAK MAU MENGGAGALKAN MISIMU DI SINI? LALU KENAPA SEKARANG KAU MENYERAH?"

Dia memandangku lekat, "Aku tidak peduli peraturan atau pelanggaran apa, kalau kau memang ingin tetap di sini... Tunjukan pada kami. Biarkan kami membantumu!" katanya. Dan apa yang aku lihat di matanya itu? Pengharapan? Sungguhkah mereka menginginkan aku berada di sini?

Segera aku menepis pikiran mulukku itu. sedikit kasar, aku melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Sumimura dan berbalik.

"Aku hanya akan membawa masalah kalau tetap ada di sini." Kataku sebelum melangkah pergi.

"Gen kun..." suara Yukimura menahan langkahku, "Teman itu selalu saling membantu, lho. Di saat seperti apapun."

"Tidak." kataku segera, "Mustahil bagiku bekerja sama dengan manusia." Dua langkah aku berjalan, suara Sumimura terdengar.

"Bicara apa kau ini?" katanya, "Bekerja sama dengan manusia? Kau ini manusia kan?"

Belum lagi aku merespon apa yang dikatakan Sumimura, aku melihat Hiba san datang dari kejauhan.

"Yo— bagus kalian berkumpul semua di sini." Ujar seniorku di Yagyou itu, "Aku datang membawa perintah dari ketua."

Hiba san memandangku serasa tersenyum dingin seperti biasa, "Sudah diputuskan. Kau— Akan tetap ditugaskan di Karasumori ini hingga keadaan terkendali lagi. Kau hanya mendapat peringatan keras, dan apabila sekali lagi kau melanggar aturan dan berubah penuh menjadi ayakashi, kau akan dikeluarkan dari Yagyou." Ujarnya.

Dalam ingatanku, itu adalah kali pertama aku merasa sangat lega. Aku pun membungkukkan badanku pada Hiba san, "Terima kasih banyak!"

Hiba san berbalik pergi, "Bukan keputusanku. Aku hanya menyampaikan saja."

Detik berikutnya, tangan Sumimura merangkul leherku dan dia tersenyum lebar, "Tuh kan... kau merasa lega. Sudah aku bilang, semua akan baik-baik saja."

"Syukurlah Gen kun. Mulai sekarang, semoga kita bisa bekerja sama dengan lebih baik lagi." ujar Yukimura.

Benarkah... mereka menganggapku sebagai rekan? Sebagai teman? Andai ini adalah mimpi, aku tidak ingin terbangun lagi.

.

.

.

Sejak malam itu, ada perubahan drastis dalam hubunganku dengan dua Kekkaishi itu. Dengan mereka, aku merasa menjadi lebih hidup, aku seperti menemukan tempatku sebagai seorang manusia di antara mereka.

Sekali waktu, Sumimura membawakan makan siang ke apartemenku. Selain itu dia juga membuatkan kue untukku. Lumayan kaget juga saat tahu dia bisa membuat kue. Hobi yang unik untuk seorang remaja laki-laki. Sebenarnya aku tidak suka manis, tapi— rasanya tidak enak juga menolak, karena Sumimura sepertinya ingin sekali supaya aku mencicipi hasil karyanya itu.

Ragu segera hilang dari pikiranku saat merasakan kue itu. Enak. Manis, tapi enak.

Apa seperti ini rasanya punya teman? Orang yang bisa aku percaya, orang yang membuatku nyaman menunjukkan siapa aku. Orang yang bisa menerimaku apa adanya.

"_Aku hanya berpikir kalau kau akan jadi partner yang cocok untuk Yoshimori."_

Aku teringat kata-kata ketua sebelum keberangkatanku ke Karasumori ini. Kalau masa tugasku selesai, aku harus berterima kasih pada ketua yang telah mengirimku kemari.

Hari demi hari yang berlalu setelah itu bisa dibilang adalah masa terbaik hidupku. Seperti saat Atora datang dan melatih kerja sama antara aku, Sumimura dan Yukimura. Atau saat latihan kami bertiga yang malah terkesan seperti aku yang dipermainkan oleh mereka. Tapi semua itu terasa menyenangkan, satu hal yang tidak pernah aku rasakan sebelumnya...

Bukan hanya dalam pekerjaan saja hubunganku dan dua Kekkaishi itu membaik. Saat waktu sekolah pun, bisa dibilang aku jadi semakin akrab dengan Sumimura. Saat jam istirahat atau saat kebetulan kami sama-sama bolos dari kelas, kami biasanya menghabiskan waktu di atap, dimana Sumimura selalu tidur pulas dalam kekkainya.

Kadang aku juga sering melihat Sumimura duluan ada di sana dengan muka muram dan duduk di sudut, meringkuk dalam kekkainya sambil bergumam tidak jelas. Tandanya dia pasti ada masalah dengan Yukimura. Tak perlu dia sembunyikan, aku tahu jelas kalau Sumimura suka dengan Yukimura. Tak habis pikir, padahal Sumimura lumayan sering menjadi korban keganasan gadis itu, tapi kenapa rasa suka itu bisa ada, ya? Mungkin masih butuh waktu lama untukku memahami semua.

Ku harap... masa seperti ini tidak akan berakhir...

.

Namun selaginya aku merasakan kedamaian di Karasumori ini, muncullah satu hal yang tidak terduga. Kaguro, ayakashi yang pernah mengalahkanku, kini muncul kembali di hadapanku, kali ini mengatakan satu hal yang tidak bisa aku percaya. Dia menawarkan padaku untuk bergabung dengan kelompoknya.

Dia bahkan tahu kalau aku adalah seorang ayakashi majiri. Hal yang mendekati mustahil, karena informasi ini tertutup diantara anggota Urakai saja. bahkan dia memberiku sebuah telur, yang akan menetas sesuai dengan isi hatiku.

Sial... apa memang tidak akan ada satu tempat yang benar-benar sesuai untukku. Sama seperti di Yagyou, saat aku mulai merasa nyaman, pasti ada saja satu atau dua masalah yang membuatku ragu akan jati diri dan tempat keberadaanku.

.

.

Malam ini, purnama menggantung sunyi di langit. Aku duduk diam di cabang pohon dan menggenggam telur pemberian Kaguro. Telur yang merefleksikan isi hatiku.

"Oi, Shishio!"

Lamunanku buyar dan aku memandang ke bawah pohon tempatku menghabiskan waktu dan mendapati Sumimura melambai penuh semangat padaku. Madarao, si roh anjing yang setia pada keluarga Sumimura, melayang di sebelahnya.

Tidak... saat ini aku tidak bisa bicara dengannya. Kalau tidak, dia pasti bisa tahu apa yang aku terima dari Kaguro. Dan kalau dia tahu... semua pasti akan lebih buruk lagi. Maka sekali lagi aku menghindarinya.

"SHISHIO BRENGSEK!"

Nyaris saja aku terpeleset dari cabang tempatku berpijak. Gila... sebenarnya seberapa keras si Sumimura itu bisa berteriak? Suaranya seperti menggema ke seluruh pelosok sekolah.

"SHISHIO BODOH! KAU SELALU SAJA MENYEMBUNYIKAN HAL PENTING DARI KAMI! KUPIKIR KITA TEMAN SEKARANG, TAPI RUPANYA KAU TETAP TIDAK MENGANGAP KAMI SEPERTI ITU."

Aku diam di cabang pohon itu menanti kelanjutannya.

"KUTEGASKAN PADAMU. AKU TIDAK PEDULI KAU ITU AYAKASHI MAJIRI ATAU APA, KAU TETAP TEMANKU. DAN KALAU AKU TIDAK PEDULI, HARUSNYA KAU JUGA TIDAK PEDULI!"

Hah? Sebenarnya dia itu terlalu polos, terlalu naif, atau murni idiot? Setelah itu, suasana kembali hening. Namun segera aku dikejutkan oleh dering ponselku. Ternyata panggilan dari ketua. Aku pun segera mengangkatnya.

"Halo..."

"Yo—Gen. Kau sibuk?" Terdengar suara ketua di seberang sana. Terasa sudah lama sekali tidak mendengarnya.

"... Tidak."

"Oh—baguslah. Jadi, bagaimana kabarmu di sana?"

"Baik."

"Hanya 'baik'?"

Sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaan itu, aku tetap menjawabnya, "Ya... hanya 'baik'."

Ketua tertawa, "Baiklah... Baik, kalau begitu. Sebenarnya hari ini aku akan ke sana, tapi ada satu hal yang harus aku urus. Jadi—bisa aku andalkan kau untuk menjaga Karasumori sebentar lagi?"

Tak mungkin aku menolak kepercayaan orang yang telah memberiku dunia baru ini. Satu-satunya orang yang aku hormati.

"Aku mengerti..."

.

.

Malam purnama yang indah hari ini tak kusangka akan berubah menjadi satu malam yang mencekam. Tepat saat aku menyimpan ponselku, terdengar gemuruh di kejauhan. Dan dalam waktu sekian detik saja, muncullah awan hitam pekat menutupi langit Karasumori. Awan yang penuh dengan hawa ayakashi... Apakah penyerangan yang diprediksi oleh Urakai akhirnya terjadi juga?

Aku melompat turun dari atas pohon dan segera menyerang ayakashi-ayakashi kelas rendahan yang berjatuhan dari dalam awan hitam itu. Sungguh jumlah yang luar biasa. Di kejauhan aku bisa melihat Sumimura dan Yukimura melawan ayakashi yang datang tanpa henti.

"Kalau begini tidak akan ada habisnya..."

Saat cakarku mencabik 2 ayakashi berukuran sedang, mendadak seluruh inderaku berpusat pada satu hawa ayakashi yang luar biasa kuat. Sekejap kemudian, ratusan ayakashi kecil yang memenuhi sekolah langsung terbakar hangus tanpa sisa. Itu ayakashi yang pastinya luar biasa tangguh. Pertama wujudnya mirip seperti manusia biasa, namun sosoknya sebagai ayakashi adalah sesosok siluman kuda sejenis centaurus bertangan enam.

Aku, Sumimura dan Yukimura sudah berusaha menyerangnya dengan segala cara, namun rupanya itu sama sekali tidak berpengaruh pada si ayakashi kuda itu. Dia tangguh, sangat kuat.

Dia mulai membentuk dua bola api di kedua telapak tangannya. Dengan gerakan cepat, dia pun menyerang Sumimura dan Yukimura. Namun belum lagi aku bereaksi dengan serangan itu, si ayakashi kuda itu mendadak saja sudah ada di belakangku. Cepat... jauh lebih cepat dariku.

"ARGH!" satu gerakan tangannya terlalu cepat dan berhasil mencengkram pergelangan kaki kananku. Panas! Tepat sedetik sebelum kobaran api di tangan ayakashi itu membara, ada dinding kekkai yang menyelamatkanku. Yukimura, pasti. Kalau Sumimura, yang ada kekkainya malah akan menghantamku.

Aku dan 2 Kekkaishi itu mengambil jarak aman dari ayakashi itu. Dia jelas bukan tipe yang bisa diserang secara langsung. Tapi strategi bukanlah bidangku.

"SHISHIO!"

Suara Sumimura terdengar saat aku maju melawan si ayakashi kuda itu secara langsung. Aku tidak boleh kalah. Ketua mempercayakan tanah ini padaku dan aku harus menjaga kepercayaan itu.

Api yang ada di sekitar ayakashi itu berubah warna dan kekuatannya pun menjadi berlipat ganda. Bertubi-tubi dia menyerangku. Panas, sakit... tapi itu semua bisa diatasi oleh tubuh ayakashi majiri ini.

Sebuah bola api besar meluncur cepat ke arahku. Sangat besar... kuat.

"KETSU!" sebuah tembok kekkai milik Sumimura terbentuk di depanku, menahan laju bola api itu. Namun rupanya tak cukup kuat karena kekkai itu bisa segera ditembus.

Aku menyilangkan kedua tanganku di dada, bersiap menerima energi luar biasa itu. Alhasil, tubuhku terhempas jauh, tapi aku masih sempat mementalkan bola api itu ke awan hitam di atas sana.

"Sial..." sakit yang luar biasa menyerang kedua tanganku.

"Shishio!" Sumimura dan Yukimura berlari mendekatiku.

"Jangan mendekat!"

Wajah Sumimura pucat saat melihatku, "T-tapi Shishio... lenganmu... lenganmu..."

Aku berdiri dengan susah payah karena kini lengan kiri dan pergelangan tangan kananku hancur karena menjadi korban keganasan bola api barusan, "Tak udah berwaja seperti itu," kataku, "Aku berbeda dari kalian."

Memanfaatkan kemampuan tubuh ayakashi majiri yang bisa memulihkan diri dengan cepat, kedua bagian tubuhku bisa kembali beregenerasi dan kembali seperti semua. "_Aku bisa pulih dengan kecepatan seperti ini... apa ini pengaruh tanah Karasumori?"_

"Dasar bodoh! Aku tidak peduli kau bisa pulih dengan cepat atau tidak!" seru Sumimura.

Serangan berikutnya datang begitu cepat hingga Sumimura sampai tidak sempat meneruskan omelannya. Ayakashi yang satu ini memang luar biasa kuatnya. Kalau terus begini, tak akan ada kesempatan menang. Hanya ada satu cara... transformasi secara total.

Aku berhenti bergerak dan memandang punggung dua orang yang perlahan mulai bisa membuka pintu hati yang telah aku tutup rapat sejak empat tahun lalu. Dua orang yang kuanggap dan menganggapku sebagai teman. Kalau sampai mereka melihat sosokku dalam wujud ayakashi, bisa dipastikan mereka pasti akan jijik dan membenciku. Tapi tak apa, asal mereka selamat, dibencipun tidak apa-apa. Lagipula aku sudah terbiasa dengan itu.

"Kita harus bertahan sampai bantuan datang." Ujar Sumimura.

Tidak... tak akan ada bantuan yang datang. Anggota Yagyou memang menuju kemari, tapi jarak mereka terlalu jauh, dan dengan intensitas penyerangan seperti ini, pastinya kelompok ayakashi ini sudah mengepung rumah kediaman keluarga Sumimura dan Yukimura. Jadi disini... hanya kami bertiga yang bisa mempertahankan Karasumori.

"Mundur!" kataku pada mereka. "Aku akan bertransformasi total dan bertarung melawannya."

Sudah pasti yang bicara duluan adalah Sumimura, "APA MAKSUDMU? KALAU KAU LAKUKAN ITU KAU BISA..."

"Kau menghalangi jalanku. Menyingkirlah..."

"KENAPA KAU SELALU BERTINDAK SEENAKMU SENDIRI?"

"APA KAU TIDAK MENGERTI KEHEBATANNYA?" Seruku meredam suara Sumimura, "UNTUK MELAWAN MONSTER, KU HARUS MENJADI MONSTER JUGA!"

"ITU SALAH!"

"APANYA YANG SALAH?"

"KAU BUKAN MONSTER!"

Aku tertegun mendengar apa yang dia katakan.

"KAU JELAS BUKAN MONSTER! MONSTER TIDAK AKAN MENGORBANAN DIRI UNTUK ORANG LAIN! KARENA ITU KAU BUKAN MONSTER!" Matanya lurus memandangku, "Kau bukan monster, Shishio... jangan pernah bicara seperti itu lagi..."

Ucapan itu berharga setara dengan seluruh hidupku. Entah sudah berapa lama... aku menunggu seseorang untuk mengatakan hal itu padaku. Aku bukan monster... satu kalimat yang aku pikir tidak akan pernah aku dengar seumur hidupku. Saat itu, adalah saat pertama kali aku merasa tenang meski berada di tengah medan pertarungan seperti ini.

"Kau... memang benar-benar idiot." Aku merasakan otot kedua pipiku tertarik. Apa aku sedang tersenyum? Apa wajahku masih bisa menampakkan ekspresi macam itu?

Ketenangan ini benar-benar nyaman. Hatiku tidak pernah semantap ini sebelumnya...

Maaf, Ketua... aku tidak bisa melindungi tempat ini lebih lama lagi.

Kekuatan melimpah dari dalam tubuhku. Perlahan tapi pasti merubah sosokku menjadi seorang ayakashi sempurna. Sosok siluman serigala yang selama ini ku anggap sebagai kutukan, namun kali ini berbeda, kekuatan ini... ada untuk melindungi.

Keheningan aku rasakan dari Sumimura dan Yukimura yang tak berkedip memandangku.

"Heh... kau tampak keren kalau seperti itu."

"Apa?" Aku memandang Sumimura, tak percaya saat melihat dia memandangku dengan mata berkilat dan senyum di wajahnya. Apa dia ini benar-benar idiot sejati?

"Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu bersenang-senang sendiri." Katanya.

Aku berjalan beberpa langkah ke depannya, saat itu, sesuatu terbang keluar dari saku celanaku. Ternyata telur dari Kaguro itu menetaskan seekor ayakashi hitam yang mengerikan. Tanpa ragu, aku menghancurkan ayakashi itu dengan tanganku sendiri.

Malam itu, kekuatanku bagaikan sesuatu yang asing bagiku. Kekuatan yang dulu selalu menarik kewarasan dari ragaku dan membawa kegilaan semata, kini menghilang berganti satu kekuatan yang tenang, teratur, terkendali. Pikiranku jernih, tubuhku menuruti apa yang diperintahkan oleh otakku. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupku, jiwa ini, raga ini, kekuatan ini, ada hanya untukku... dalam kendaliku.

Sebesar ini kah pengaruh seorang teman? Jika ya... aku tidak akan ragu untuk mempertahankan mereka, meski dengan taruhan nyawaku..

.

.

#

.

.

"Shishio! Shishio!"

Suara itu...

"Shishio! Shishio buka matamu! GEN!"

Yang bisa dirasakan tubuhku saat itu hanyalah nyeri yang luar biasa. Tidak pernah aku rasakan sakit yang sangat menyiksa seperti ini. Aku memaksa membuka mataku, dan aku sesali itu, karena yang kini memandangku adalah wajah Sumimura yang penuh air mata.

"Gen... Gen..."

Selain Yukimura, aku juga bisa melihat kepala keluarga Sumimura, lalu... Hiba san... Jadi dia datang... syukurlah, setidaknya, aku bisa menitipkan maafku pada ketua.

"Hi-ba san... Katakan pada ketua... aku... minta maaf... tak bisa... menepati janjiku."

Hiba san berdiri memunggungiku, "Akan aku sampaikan kau telah bertarung dengan baik." Katanya dingin seperti biasa.

"Gen! Gen! Bertahanlah! Gen..." suara Sumimura sungguh tak seperti dia yang biasanya yang enerjik dan penuh semangat. Suaranya kini terdengar lirih, bergetar... lemah.

Satu hal yang terlintas dalam pikiranku, bahwa sekali lagi aku dikalahkan oleh Kaguro. Telak, dan semua karena kecerobohanku. Masih bisa ku ingat saat bilah tajam pedang ayakashi itu menembus dan mengoyak tubuhku. Entah apa yang terjadi, yang ku tahu pasti, tubuh ayakashi majiri-ku ini tak bisa beregenerasi seperti biasa.

Jadi... inikah saat-saat terakhirku?

Aneh... Aku bisa melihat memoriku berputar dalam ingatanku. Tak beraturan, acak, seperti lembaran foto yang ingin kau atur di dalam album. Ingatan tentang kakakku, tentang Yagyou, tentang kehidupanku di Karasumori ini.

Aku memandang wajah Sumimura di ambang kegelapan yang begitu menggoda untuk ku hampiri.

"Kenapa... wajahmu seperti itu?"

Airmata tak hentinya mengalir membasahi wajah Sumimura. Melihat itu menyakiti hatiku lebih dari sakit yang dirasakan tubuhku. Apa dia menangis untukku?

"Kau... Kau tidak seperti dirimu. Kenapa kau bicara seolah kau akan pergi? Kau tidak akan meninggalkan kami, kan?" ujar Sumimura di sela isak tangisnya, "Kau... masih punya hal yang ingin kau lakukan, bukan?"

Hal yang ingin aku lakukan...

Aku memandang langit yang telah kembali cerah di atas sana, wajah kakak perempuanku terbayang jelas di ingatanku, "Aku... Ingin meminta maaf pada Neechan... Itu saja..."

Kegelapan itu datang, semakin dekat...

"Gen! GEN!"

Nyaman sekali rasanya...

"GEN!"

Aku memandang Sumimura dan tersenyum padanya, "Tidak apa... aku pergi... tanpa penyesalan. Tugasku... sudah selesai."

Suara Sumimura semakin terdengar samar di telingaku. Sudahlah... lupakan. Tak usah tangisi aku. Biarkan aku tidur seperti ini.

Yoshimori...

Setidaknya... aku ingin memanggil namamu untuk sekali saja.

.

.

Aah— Kegelapan kali ini... tak lagi terasa menakutkan.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

**THE END**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

FINISH! EMO, ANGST, GAJE, ANEEEH! *stress* Hauu... Gen.. Gen.. Gen... *ditendang readers* A-aku nunggu feedback-nya... *nangis mojok*


End file.
